<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Стороны by Knizhnik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914406">Стороны</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knizhnik/pseuds/Knizhnik'>Knizhnik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || спецквест [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Дом в котором - Мариам Петросян | The House in Which - Mariam Petrosyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:42:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knizhnik/pseuds/Knizhnik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Дом был поделен на две части. Они не враждовали, но сторон всегда было две...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || спецквест [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Стороны</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>«Дом, в котором»!AU. Персонажи ФТ, сеттинг Дома. Реалии Дома изменены. Персонажи-инвалиды, травмы физические и ментальные. Курение.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Главная комната совсем не самая большая.</p><p>Всего восемь кроватей, две сдвинуты, одна пустует. Три с одной стороны, три с другой, двойная — по центру. Ее середина служит водоразделом.</p><p>Правая и левая сторона не особо отличаются. Те же стены, спрятанные от взгляда слоями рисунков, плакатов и распечаток картин — мифы всех народов мира, пейзажи, развалины замков и замки действующие. Не слишком чисто, но и не бардак. Пустые чашки, ароматная цитрусовая кожура, недочитанные книги, незаконченные пасьянсы, разложенные в неубранном гадании карты и россыпь карандашей с фломастерами, маркерами и красками. Открытая палетка теней для век с глубоко выбранным черным поверх полусъеденной упаковки таблеток. Некоторые кровати ровно застелены, на других вещи. Одна выделяется, взрываясь и расползаясь во все стороны зелеными щупами горшков с растениями и аквариумов. В плетеной клетке над нею прыгает однокрылый воробей.</p><p>Те, что сдвинуты, стоят у дальней стены, лицом к дверям, как трон. Остальные к ним боком, словно на страже.</p><p>Окна в комнате справа, но правая сторона всегда приглушенно-синяя, левая — чуть более красная, словно в отблесках невидимого костра.</p><p>***</p><p>Первая колючая иголка настигает меня, пока я разговариваю с воспитателем. Перехватывает дыхание на миг и уходит. Я уже знаю, что случилось, но не спешу. Кто-нибудь будет рядом и поможет, ситуация-то обычная.</p><p>И только спустя минут десять сердце сжимают, как когтями.</p><p>Вскакиваю со стула, на ходу изобретая предлог. Воспитатель смотрит подозрительно, но не препятствует. Здесь все странные, а мы страннее всех, и остаются только те, кто привыкает.</p><p>Невидимая красная нить ведет меня по коридору к цели, и я понимаю, куда иду. Какой кретин отволок его в Душегубку?!</p><p>— Ты куда? — окликает меня дежурная медсестра. Розовые губы — как шипастые лепестки росянки.</p><p>— Мне к другу. — Я смотрю ей в глаза. — Очень нужно его поддержать. Он у дежурного, да?</p><p>— Как только вы все знаете, — бурчит сестра, но отводит взгляд и машет рукой. — Проходи! — Надеется, конечно, что меня выгонят позже.</p><p>Зрячий находится там, где я и ожидаю — в кабинете дежурного врача. Он уже в сознании и бодро ругается с парой Росянок. Нижняя губа чуть припухла и кровит, жесты его неточные, а правый глаз из почти белого стал бурым — тонкие красные линии поглощает чернота.</p><p>В углу неловко топчется Минотавр. Завидев мой взгляд, начинает оправдываться:</p><p>— Он был без сознания больше пяти минут, это ненормально для приступа…</p><p>Зрячий закатывает глаза. Глаз, левый. Правый, смотрящий совсем не на комнату, как всегда слеп и недвижим.</p><p>— Я просто приходил в себя все это время, — мягко говорит он. — Мой приятель не разглядел, что я очнулся… Это самый обычный приступ. Вы же не будете удерживать меня здесь из-за каждого эпиприступа? Боюсь, мне пришлось бы тут поселиться…</p><p>— Может, осмотр? — уже неуверенно предлагает Росянка.</p><p>— В выходные осмотрите, — улыбается Зрячий. Он так выразителен, несмотря на мертвое кровавое бельмо, что Росянки капитулируют.</p><p>— Мы поможем ему дойти до комнаты и уложим в постель, — вмешиваюсь я. — Мы знаем, что делать.</p><p>— Тогда пригляди за ним, — кивают мне. У меня хорошая репутация. Ну, или просто получше, чем у Зрячего.</p><p>Он обвивает пальцами блестящую драконью голову своей трости — красивое движение, но встает он неуверенно. Мы с Минотавром сразу же пристраиваемся по бокам — я слева, он справа.</p><p>Молча выходим из Душегубки. И только когда вокруг нас расцветает коридор, меня отпускает.</p><p>— Зачем… — начинает Зрячий.</p><p>— Шшш, — срочно перебиваю я. — Не надо! Потом выскажешься. Иначе тебе станет худо.</p><p>Он, кажется, готов даже на это, лишь бы объяснить Минотавру, что думает по поводу тех, кто тащит других в Душегубку по такому ничтожному поводу, как эпиприступ; но я сильно сжимаю его руку. Плечи Минотавра болезненно выпрямлены. Бедный наш страж, охрана для тех, кто нуждается и не нуждается, владелец собственного лабиринта. Я понимаю, почему он так сделал, и знаю, что он каждый день спит на соседней кровати со свидетельством, что он не спас там, где и не мог спасти. Из-под воротника светлой рубашки несмело высовываются бугристые шрамы.</p><p>Хотя, конечно, все равно бесчеловечно тащить Зрячего в Душегубку. Там ему не место.</p><p>Минотавр все понимает и тихо уходит, когда мы укладываем Зрячего в его постель. Комната звенит пустотой, коридоры тоже непривычно просторны — все смотрят новый фильм.</p><p>— Где ты был? — Я обхожу кровать и сажусь на свою половину.</p><p>— Гулял во дворе. — Он прислоняет трость к тумбочке и немного неуклюже забирается под одеяло. Я ложусь рядом, поворачиваюсь. Неудобно — он ко мне слепым глазом, я к нему мертвой рукой. Но с другой стороны не получается, мы пробовали. Я справа, он слева.</p><p>— Гулял. Был один. А тут он. Своего брата искал. — Губы Зрячего вздрагивают. Поскорее поднимаю руку и глажу его по щеке.</p><p>— Что ты видел? — Конечно, он видел. После обыкновенного приступа белое не становится алым.</p><p>— О. — Зрячий немного переключается. Садится прямее, ищет пепельницу и сигареты. Прикуривает сразу две, отдает одну. — Не так уж важно, но интересно. Например, Вожак наорет на Минотавра за это.</p><p>— Вожак? — Не уверен, что правильно понял. Видения часто мутные, а тут еще и трактовка Зрячего… — Хотел бы я это послушать.</p><p>— Не надейся, он не начнет для этого разговаривать, — объясняет Зрячий, усмехнувшись. Серый пепел, крошась, падает с его сигареты на темный плед, но ее саму он вроде ронять не собирается. — Обойдется так.</p><p>— Понятно. — Пичуга Вожака начинает беспокоиться в клетке, чирикает что-то и лезет по прутьям. Жилище у нее размером с добрый чемодан, но ей все мало. Сколько места нужно одному воробью?</p><p>Знай я Вожака хуже, заподозрил бы, что это такое изысканное издевательство — принести однокрылого воробья в комнату к однорукому по прозвищу Крыло. Но он не издевается. Он такой.</p><p>Из-под кровати лезет кот. Так вот что тревожит птицу. Желтоглазому Энтони не достать высоко подвешенной клетки, но он ложится под ней и начинает умываться.</p><p>— У нас будет новичок. — Зрячий больше интересуется тем, чтобы попасть в пепельницу, а не животными. — Даже в этой комнате.</p><p>— Когда? — Я затягиваюсь и выдыхаю дым так, чтобы он не шел на кровать Вожака со всем окружающим ее зверинцем.</p><p>— Послезавтра. Или в субботу. Скоро. Парень. Он будет жить здесь и дружить с твоим любимчиком. — Ревность просачивается в голос, как шуршание чешуи — дракон пробирается мимо, крупный, эфемерный и угрожающе плотный.</p><p>— Слушай… — пытаюсь начать я, чувствуя, что могу и не подобрать слов, но Зрячий поворачивается и хватает меня свободной рукой.</p><p>— Не важно. Это все на деле не так важно, — быстро шепчет он. — Я еще что-то видел, более нужное. Но слишком смутно, я не понял. Надо глянуть еще.</p><p>— Не прямо сейчас. Пожалуйста. — Вот это действительно может отправить его в Душегубку.</p><p>— Может, потом. — Он кривится. — Надо подумать. Надо…</p><p>Склоняюсь вперед. Наши лбы соприкасаются.</p><p>Синева вспыхивает вокруг и отступает, половина мира исчезает в темноте, пронзенной белыми линиями. Что видит Зрячий правым глазом? Это даже не Та сторона, это невнятный мир белесых чудовищ, древних тайн и возможностей, которые не снились даже нам, на пару взявшим себе Дом во власть, взятыми Домом для власти над ним.</p><p>Зрячий бросает еще тлеющую сигарету. Находит и крепко сжимает в руке одну, самую важную подвеску из всех, что у него на шее.</p><p>Свитую, как раковина улитки, как выжимаемое белье, как ветви никогда не гнутся, ветку бузины.</p><p>***</p><p>Новенького привозят через два дня.</p><p>С утра, после завтрака, пока все еще не вытекли из комнат в коридоры и во двор ловить холодное весеннее солнце, его приводят в комнату, где как раз есть свободное место.</p><p>Зрячий лежит головой на коленях Крыла, расслабленно прикрыв глаза. С его стороны комнаты Аспид укладывает волосы — убирает назад, оставляя одну прядку на щеке. Единственная девушка в комнате парней, она никогда не чувствует себя не в своей тарелке.</p><p>— Пойдем в спортзал? — тихо предлагает Егерь, Секретарь мотает головой, тянет на себя одеяло и щитом выставляет вперед книжку. Егерь спокойно отводит ее в сторону. — Росянки сказали, если ты туда совсем не будешь ходить, угодишь в Душегубку.</p><p>Секретарь вздыхает и показывает кулак с большим пальцем вверх.</p><p>— Ладно, завтра, — уступает Егерь и выпрямляется. — Но учти, не пойдешь сам — я тебя отнесу.</p><p>Одеяло оказывается еще выше.</p><p>Вожак снял клетку с крючка и теперь чистит ее дно. Минотавр рядом охраняет воробья от посягательств котов. Или крыс, или домовых собак — никогда не знаешь, кто может прийти вслед за Вожаком по стертым половицам. Зрячий подозревает, что тот способен вынести оттуда сюда какую-нибудь тварь. Крыло считает, что это невозможно.</p><p>Когда воспитатель с директрисой открывают дверь, все уже готово. Ничья кровать, освобожденная от сложенных туда на временное хранение вещей, сверкает белизной белья под песочного цвета пледом и ждет. Даже тумбочку рядом немного разгребли.</p><p>— Привет. — Новенький сам делает шаг вперед, осматривает комнату. И улыбается ее жильцам так, будто ему каждый очень нравится.</p><p>***</p><p>Новенькому интересно все.</p><p>Он выслушивает клички так, словно и ожидал их услышать вместо имен. Он завороженно рассматривает стены, пытаясь заглянуть под слои плакатов и распечаток. Заглядывает в коридор, жадно шарит по нему глазами, возвращается и принимается спрашивать, почему коридор тоже обклеен, сколько там слоев бумаги, что означает тот или иной лист и правильно ли он понял, что тут есть какие-то сообщения. Получив ответ, благодарит бурно, а услышав многозначительную тишину — заверяет, что все понял и не будет больше об этом.</p><p>Наши вожаки снисходительно наблюдают за нами со своего места, как с насеста или трона из мечей поверженных врагов. Крыло иногда снисходит до объяснений, медноголосый Зрячий лениво молчит и рассматривает что-то правым глазом, пока Крыло перебирает его волосы, пытаясь одновременно читать. Вожак выслушивает довольно бурную речь о том, какие у него интересные растения, и аквариумы, и кот, и птица — ух ты, какие классные! — и я уже начинаю думать: пора оттаскивать новичка от брата моего, новые люди ему вредны, тем более такие активные — но тут Вожак поворачивается к новенькому и дает ему подержать воробья.</p><p>— Спасибо! — расцветает тот — новенький, не воробей. Воробей шебуршится в руках, пробуя их клювом на вкус. — А как его зовут?</p><p>— Никак не зовут, — отвечаю я. — Он, — кивок на Вожака, — так нам и не сказал.</p><p>Может, не нашел нужное слово в жестовом или в книгах, не счел нужным написать. У брата достаточно способов общения с окружающим миром, я знаю. Он может говорить. Раньше мог. Только совсем не хочет.</p><p>— Славный воробей. — Новичок подставляет ему палец и расплывается в улыбке, когда его клюют. — Ты его подобрал, да? Здорово!</p><p>Вожак дергает плечом и прячет птичку в клетку. Новенький не первый интересуется его тварями, да только он нечасто подпускает. Может, в этом есть что-то особое?</p><p>Здесь все знают, кто ты и что ты. И Вожак чует такое лучше меня.</p><p>Руки брата шевелятся, смотрит он на новенького, и я спохватываюсь: надо перевести. Явно же на меня рассчитывают.</p><p>— «У тебя в карманах что-то есть. Пойдем со мной собак кормить?»</p><p>— Здесь есть собаки? Здорово! Конечно, я тут припас кое-что и охотно поделюсь. Куда идти?</p><p>Нас провожают взглядами. Те, что с главной кровати, особенно ощутимы, как призрачные касания.</p><p>Интересно, новенький будет человеком Крыла или Зрячего?</p><p>Мне кажется, что я знаю.</p><p>Во дворе еще пусто, и это хорошо. Налетели бы на новичка — спугнули моего младшего, он толпы не любит. Обходим Дом с правой стороны, к отходящей сетке, к миру рухляди, трухлявых будок с несодранным с зимы утеплителем, прошлогодней бурой травы, траурно хрустящей под ногами. Тени наши волокутся за ними, черные, длинные и еще сонные.</p><p>Вожак опускается на колени — надеюсь, грязь там хоть высохла! — в окружении псов, домовских и приблудных, разговаривает с ними жестами, которых я не понимаю. Но собаки понимают и заинтересованно кладут морды на колени присевшему рядом новичку. Лишь один пес, самый настойчивый, черный и припорошенный пеплом, вьется вокруг меня, требуя моего внимания.</p><p>Они приходят за лаской так же, как и за едой, словно им для выживания необходимы человеческие руки, человеческое внимание — даже почти одичавшим. Вожак обнимается с ними, я глажу того, кто пришел ко мне, стараясь не думать, чем там они болеют, и молчу.</p><p>Странно звать родного брата кличкой, и у меня глубоко внутри он — всегда по имени. Бьется короткое слово, такое имя, что само почти кличка, но, я конечно, так его не называю, только в самых потаенных мыслях. Негоже нарушать правила места, где ты живешь.</p><p>Наласкавшись, Вожак скармливает собакам все, что может — и свою еду, и остатки, которые выпросил на кухне, и часть моей — я отдаю, иначе брат совсем доедать не будет, всем псам отнесет! — и новичок тоже вытряхивает карманы, собаки охотно берут из его рук маленькие кексы. Они бродячие, им всего мало, съедят, что ни дай.</p><p>Ребята почти молчат, только новенький иногда что-то кратко сообщает, и Вожак кивает. Они славно смотрятся рядом, и им, кажется, даже не неловко оттого, что они не могут толком поговорить. Может, брат как-нибудь слово скажет, если кто-то ему так понравился? Хотя скорее это новичок выучит язык жестов, чтобы читать с рук Вожака.</p><p>Когда собаки уходят, мы идем, куда мой младший нас тащит, и обходим почти весь двор, оказавшись под каштаном. Там, сверху — гнездо, в котором каждый год кто-то селится, снизу — скамейка, можно устроиться цивилизованно, а не на земле.</p><p>Я не совсем понимаю эту экскурсию, но сажусь рядом. Отсюда мы видим всю выходящую во двор стену Дома — длинную, с рядами разноцветных окон, за каждым из которых что-то свое. Там живут остальные — старшая группа, делятся на людей Крыла и людей Зрячего, но живут вперемешку и общаются тоже, только наша спальня разделена пополам. По правде говоря, не то чтобы я был так близок к Крылу, как Аспид, Секретарь и Егерь близки к Зрячему, но я живу рядом, потому что Вожак.</p><p>Крыло умеет делать так, что я сплю по ночам, не слыша свиста, разрывов, грохота рушащихся домов и крика моего брата. Но как объяснить такие тонкости новичку? Может, только молча.</p><p>Новенький наклоняется, берет в руку спрятавшийся в бежевой траве каштан, вертит в пальцах. Предлагает Вожаку, тот кивает, забирает и прячет в карман. Отдаст своим питомцам. Новенький подбирает еще, крутит, смотрит. На него и на Дом.</p><p>Тени выныривают из-за угла, и я сначала напрягаюсь, а потом опознаю. Это Секретарь, за ним идет Егерь, пасет, как овчарка с длинной пестрой шерстью. Он огромный, на голову выше Секретаря, но припадает к земле, как пес.</p><p>Секретарь с книжкой в руках и выглядит недовольным. Похоже, шантажом выгнали на свежий воздух.</p><p>«Занято», говорит он, оборачиваясь. «Куда пойдем?»</p><p>И тут Вожак хлопает в ладоши.</p><p>Пораженно оборачиваются все, даже новенький успел понять, что шуметь моему младшему не свойственно.</p><p>Брат машет рукой, подзывая к себе тех двоих, смотрит на Секретаря. Он подходит, вопросительно выгибая ладонь.</p><p>Вожак что-то быстро спрашивает — мне не видно. Показывает гладкую коричневую спинку каштана на ладони.</p><p>Секретарь озадачен. Он прикусывает губу, поднимает руку и неуверенно изображает что-то сложное. Потом еще раз, побыстрее.</p><p>Такого жеста я не знаю, брат, конечно, тоже. Егерь хмурится, силясь вспомнить. Возможно, из нас хуже всех жестовым владеет Вожак — он не очень стремится общаться с окружающим миром.</p><p>Вожак кивает, благодарит и составляет полную фразу.</p><p>— Не могу сказать, что понимаю твою логику, — говорит Егерь. Новенький вообще только глазами хлопает.</p><p>— Вожак хочет сказать, что тебя должны звать Каштан, — перевожу я.</p><p>— Каштан? — уточняет новенький. Потом рассматривает сам каштан в своей ладони. Обращается к Вожаку: — Ну, раз ты так хочешь, то конечно. Хорошее имя.</p><p>Вожак довольно кивает, Егерь с Секретарем не возражают. Есть в новеньком действительно что-то такое… гладкое, коричневое, округлое. Приятное.</p><p>Наверное, кличка приживется.</p><p>***</p><p>Небрежно прикрепленный плакат взметнулся от порыва ветра. Наконечник трости глухо стукнул об пол раз, другой, потом отозвался громко и звонко перед тем, как умолкнуть.</p><p>Зашуршала листва, ее звук и запах доносились из окон-бойниц. Окошки здесь совсем небольшие, а стены такие толстые, что на подоконниках можно почти лежать. Тесаный серый камень закрывают пестрые гобелены.</p><p>Теперь слышны лишь шаги, быстрые и легкие. За окнами день сменился ночью раз и другой, пока время суток не определилось. Зрячий дошел до конца коридора, свернул. За толстой дверью начиналась открытая галерея.</p><p>Во внутреннем дворе бродили псы, лениво брякая невидимыми цепями. Их левые головы вяло переругивались с правыми, хвосты мели камень. Во рву кто-то громко плескался.</p><p>Далеко впереди, за пределами замка, пиками вставали горы. С острыми, как кнопки или как копья, верхушками. У их подножия копилась неприятная темнота.</p><p>Зрячий сжал амулет. Это он, он принес его оттуда. Как бы Крыло ни отговаривал. И это стоило всего времени в Душегубке.</p><p>Он спустился во двор — стремительно и просто, слетел, не касаясь перил. По двору наискосок пробежала девушка-лиса, поскрипывая на ходу. Псы радушно помахали ей хвостами.</p><p>Девушка была <em>рыжей</em>, как были <em>рыжими</em> большая часть Дома; а своих Зрячий метил голубым пламенем. Здесь оно выступало бы еле видным ореолом.</p><p>Зрячий вошел в двери первого этажа. На пол нападало листьев от растущих во дворе деревьев и разноцветных пятен от витражных окон. Некоторые пятнышки пробежались за ним.</p><p>Гобелены истончились и разрослись, закрывая собой все стены. Камень пола потек, перерождаясь в дерево.</p><p>Зрячий стукнул по нему тростью, перехватил ее набалдашник поудобнее и пошел вперед по коридору.</p><p>***</p><p>Со стороны Гостиной доносятся звуки гитары. Там собралась компания — дымят кружком, передают темную бутылку, покачивают головами. Мне не хочется присоединяться, и я иду мимо.</p><p>Вожак с Каштаном и Шиншиллой исчезли во дворе — выгуливают воробья, а может, собирают насекомых, кто их знает. Слишком много людей для моего брата, и это заставляет меня втихую переживать. Но сам брат вроде доволен — выскальзывает из рук, как сон из пальцев, и утекает по своим делам. Шиншилла иногда помогает ему со зверинцем, а Каштан удивительно деликатен для новенького, так что, глядишь, и обойдется.</p><p>В комнате нелады, воздух искрит, и от этих искр начинает болеть голова. Обычно вожаки дают себе труд уйти, чтобы не отравлять собой пространство, но тут нужным не сочли. Так что всех жильцов вымело из комнаты — Аспид прихватила рукоделие и исчезла в соседней комнате (у нее скоро будет обновка), Секретарь и Егерь ушли, бурно дискутируя, что лучше — библиотека или спортзал. И самый говорливый тут отнюдь не Егерь — он немногословен, а руки Секретаря летают так, что мне трудно его читать, зато я почти слышу голос. Может, наши вожаки нарочно просто нас выгнали, кто их знает. Они вечно во вражде и всегда на одной стороне.</p><p>С подоконника Гостиной спрыгивает фигурка и идет ко мне. Я понимаю, кто это, прежде чем она выныривает из-за дымовой завесы.</p><p>Предлагаю руку Птице. Она сильно ниже меня, но не настолько, чтобы было неудобно. Длинная юбка шуршит вокруг ног, почти метет пол.</p><p>— Ты слушала музыку? — Конечно, она не сидела в компании. Может, та и приняла бы Птицу, не носи она с собой броню из горя и нелюбви. К кому?</p><p>Но я не боюсь к ней подходить. Я достаточно устойчив.</p><p>— Просто проводила время. В комнате совсем невозможно — Призрак что-то намешал.</p><p>— У нас тоже не лучшее место, — медленно идем по коридору. — Бедная Мэрилин, как она?</p><p>Для человека со слишком обостренными чувствами Призрак — не лучшее соседство. Он хрупкий, словно стеклянный, и спокойного нрава, но слишком уж любит экспериментировать с составами.</p><p>— Куница ее вовремя увела. Они отсиживаются в подвале.</p><p>— Хорошее место, — одобряю я. Мы с Куницей похожи: она пасет младшую сестру, я — брата. И оба наших младших способны слишком сильно ушибиться просто об мир. — Пойдем в библиотеку?</p><p>— Давай. — Птица колеблется, но соглашается.</p><p>Веду ее под руку так уверенно, как могу, и перед нами расступаются. Птица достойна большего, я уверен, но она сама себе определяет место, и как жаль, что я никак не могу ее переубедить.</p><p>В книжной тишине иду к полкам со старой фантастикой, нахожу истрепанный томик. Классическая, красивая и жуткая сказка. Самое то для двоих.</p><p>— Хочешь, почитаем по ролям? — предлагаю я. Старомодное развлечение, но здесь оно по понятным причинам популярно.</p><p>— По главам или по страницам? — Птица поправляет юбку, зацепившуюся за торчащую с нижней полки книгу.</p><p>— По персонажам. — Из книги выпадает засушенный лист и опускается на вытертый ковер.</p><p>— Мы никому не помешаем, как думаешь?</p><p>— Отойдем в дальний угол, и если что, прервемся. А сейчас тут никого и нет.</p><p>— Хорошо, — соглашается она. Кажется, даже начинает согреваться рядом со мной.</p><p>Усаживаю ее в кресло — приходится проявить настойчивость, — устраиваюсь рядом и открываю первую главу.</p><p>***</p><p>Когда Птица возвращается в комнату, там пронзительно холодно, но уже почти ничем не пахнет.</p><p>— Я закрою? — спрашивает она, ежась.</p><p>— Да, конечно, — мягко отзывается Призрак. Он отъезжает от своего низкого, уставленного стеклом стола. — Прости, что все выморозил. Я не планировал, что пойдет реакция. Может, флакон был грязноват.</p><p>— Лучше уж так. — Птица закрывает окно. Возвращает на подоконники все барахло — растения Шиншиллы, подушки, настольную игру.</p><p>— Возьми. Она лучше всего, чтобы согреться. — Призрак протягивает ей длинную, плотную вязаную шаль.</p><p>Шаль не ее — Куницы. Птица колеблется, не зная, брать ли чужое, но Куница всегда с ней мила и предупредительна, будто и не замечает ничего; поэтому она берет шаль и накидывает на плечи.</p><p>— Хотел бы я перенести это все отсюда, конечно, — качает головой Призрак. Белые волосы, легкие, как пух, тоже качаются из стороны в сторону.</p><p>— Ничего. Пока никто не отравился.</p><p>Конечно, будь лаборатория в подвале — стало бы проще, но у подвальной лестницы, крутой и бетонной, нет пандуса. И ступеньки там такие коварные и острые, что только и ждут, как бы разбить чьи-то стеклянные кости.</p><p>Птица забирается на свою кровать. Она в самом углу, вокруг немного пустого пространства. Обитатели комнаты, какими бы милыми с ней ни были, чуют ее вину, ее черный горб, стелящийся следом, и вежливо оставляют для него место.</p><p>В библиотеке нельзя курить, и это запрет не от администрации, а самый настоящий. Поэтому к сигаретам Птица тянется только сейчас. Зажигалка завалилась за край кровати, застряла за спускающимися к самому покрывалу украшениями стен — в их комнате предпочитали ажурные резные фигурки, а не сплошные плакаты. По ночам, особенно если форточка открыта, бумажные деревья шуршали листвой, птицы и драконы махали крыльями, бумажные лисы, лапами вздымая траву, бежали за бумажными зайцами.</p><p>Дверь открывается, и въезжает Шиншилла. На ее коленях целый природный склад — гнездо из сухой травы, камушки, кто-то в бумажном стаканчике, прикрытом букетиком из веток.</p><p>— Привет. — Она улыбается, рыжие волосы словно делают комнату теплее. — Тут уже можно дышать?</p><p>— Конечно, — заверяет Призрак. Он склонился над тетрадкой, поправляя в ней формулы. Что он гонит? Алкоголь, зелье, яд? Подкормку для растений Шиншиллы или Вожака?</p><p>Шиншилла бодро катит к своей кровати у окна, распределяет сокровища. Ветки ставит в стакан, налив туда воды из лейки для цветов.</p><p>— Скоро они распустятся. И тогда у нас весна придет раньше, — оптимистично говорит она. — А еще не поздно? — Она оглядывается, словно где-то в комнате могут быть часы. Но Призрак их не переносит, и время приходится определять по свету за окном. — Мне кажется, уже можно возвращаться. Птица, ты не сходишь за Мэрилин с Куницей? Они уже, наверное, замерзли и соскучились…</p><p>— Да, пора, — кивает Птица. — Я приведу.</p><p>Она еще раз затягивается. Сейчас она сходит. Только согреется горьким дымом.</p><p>***</p><p>К ночи все сползаются обратно — спать. Ежатся под нашими аурами, кидают взгляды, перебирают вещи бесконечно.</p><p>Встаю первый, пока Зрячий еще раздумывает: уходить и дать всем отдохнуть или остаться тут, и пусть терпят.</p><p>— Пойдем, — говорю я. Его тянет за мной, словно канатом. Взяв трость, Зрячий выходит следом из комнаты.</p><p>Коридоры, еще освещенные, пустеют перед нами, становятся почти стерильными от чужого присутствия, и даже плакаты втягиваются в стены, боясь лишний раз зашуршать. Гостиная пустеет, и я предлагаю занять ее. Не хочу идти разговаривать в Замок.</p><p>Занимаем два места на диване. Я справа, он слева. Два сигаретных огонька, две пепельницы.</p><p>Свет нам больше не нужен, и вскоре он гаснет, словно часы прыгнули вперед. Обитатели Дома это чувствуют, особенно Призрак — но он на самом деле временем не управляет. Не в таких мелких, ничтожных масштабах.</p><p>Затягиваюсь, заставляя рыжую искру вспыхнуть в темноте. Со стороны Зрячего тоже свет — контуры лица, голая шея, амулеты на ней.</p><p>— Не пожалел, что его принес? — Побрякушек, пустых и наделенных силой, целая гроздь, но не нужно уточнять, про что я.</p><p>— Ни разу. — Его пальцы поглаживают бузинный корень.</p><p>— Разве он тебе пригодился?</p><p>— Еще пригодится.</p><p>— Ты это видел?</p><p>Зрячий молчит, не желая отвечать.</p><p>— Он может все переделать. — Я знаю, что кусочек дерева не светится, но даже в темноте он словно выделяется под пальцами. — Это и амулет, и оберег, и оружие… Зачем тебе оружие, Зрячий?</p><p>— Думаешь, оно не нужно? — Он все поглаживает бузинный корень.</p><p>— Хотел бы, чтобы не было.</p><p>Темнота ползет по коридорам и Гостиной пугливыми кошками. Окурки упокоиваются в пепельницах, и мы зажигаем следующие сигареты.</p><p>— Через год… — начинаю я и запинаюсь. Через год наша группа достигнет возраста, когда положено менять один мир на другой.</p><p>Зрячий сжимает пальцы.</p><p>— Уйти и не попытаться ничего сделать. Как ты можешь, Крыло? — Его голос мягок и вкрадчив, но под этой гладкостью нотки чего-то острого, как истерика и отчаяние. — Позволить поглотить нас, подчиниться, собраться и уйти… — Он срывается.</p><p>— А как ты хочешь? Тащить всех на Ту сторону? Или ее сюда? Представляешь, что может случиться?</p><p>— Я удержу.</p><p>— Уверен?</p><p>Огоньки снова вспыхивают, быстро и нервно. Который раз мы ссоримся…</p><p>— Я должен пытаться. Я должен что-то делать. — Зрячий напряжен, как струна. — Мы не заслуживаем того, чтобы просто раствориться. И Та сторона не заслуживает.</p><p>— Ты просто переломаешь все. — Я качаю головой, мой голос плачет. Зрячий так убежден, что готов разнести мир по кирпичикам, зажав в руке бузинный корень, пронесенный оттуда, откуда ничего принести нельзя. Чудовищно сильная штука. Чудовищно упрямый Зрячий. Чудовищно ошибающийся…</p><p>— Почему ты не хочешь? — Он взвивается. — Ты тоже ее любишь, но готов бросить всех на съедение, оставить меня ради своей драгоценной… — Он запинается, а я не сразу понимаю, что это холодное чувство в сердце — не последствие ссоры.</p><p>Зрячий мягко сползает вниз по дивану, а я быстро скидываю обе сигареты в пепельницу, потом поддерживаю его, укладываю. Он просто выключается и падает в приступах, без судорог, кроме того одного раза, когда он ушел так далеко, что приступ перешел в эпистатус и я сам велел вызвать сюда Росянок…</p><p>Воспоминания холодят, но на этот раз ничего страшного. Уже спустя пару минут Зрячий открывает глаза, слабо шевелится. Жду, пока он придет в себя.</p><p>Дрожащая рука хватает меня — сначала за мертвую левую, потом за бедро, потом выше, находит мою правую ладонь и вцепляется. Света от ночного неба и далекого фонаря едва хватает, чтобы видеть, как расширены глаза Зрячего.</p><p>— Что ты видел? — Не хочу я это знать. И не могу оставить его с этим знанием.</p><p>Зрячий со всхлипом утыкается головой мне в плечо, и серые стены рушатся на меня, со всеми плакатами, перекрытиями, спящими обитателями, мебелью, гнездами крыс и птиц.</p><p>Я вижу только тень, слабую тень, в которой бушующее синее пламя пожирает одну из моих — Птицу; дальше меня не пускает, но сердце уже и без того колотится так, словно приступ будет у меня.</p><p>— Я видел, — невнятно говорит Зрячий. — Видел!</p><p>Что еще он видел? Что мы так и не найдем общий язык? И что Дом этого не переживет? И Птица, и кто-нибудь еще?</p><p>Зрячего трясет, и я поднимаю руку, медленно глажу по волосам.</p><p>Значит, так будет. Мы не поладим.</p><p>Он все вздрагивает, не отпуская меня, пока еще может, а я глажу и глажу его по волосам.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>